A Love Story Sesshomaru
by kurai koneko
Summary: When you open your eyes, you notice a man standing in front of you. It is obvious he is a demon, but one of the most attractive you have ever seen. He says nothing, but just stares into your eyes. Long Chapters! Updated Frequently!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Beautiful Man

You awake to the sound of birds chirping and the sun beating down on you from between the trees. "Morning already?" you mumble to yourself as you begin to stretch your arms and legs. Rubbing your bright green eyes, you realize you don't remember laying down to sleep. The last thing you remember is… You suddenly jump to your feet and look around. How could you possibly forget! You look around once more before you begin running as fast as you can through bushes hoping to get far away. "Maybe it brought me here." you think. You run for what seems forever, until you finally collapse in front of a big field. You lift your head, breathing heavily, and try to stand up. When you get to your feet, knees shaking, you notice the field is covered with red and yellow flowers, none like you've ever seen. You try to catch your breath, when you hear someone call from behind you. "Humph, for a human you sure can run fast. Glad to see your feeling better." Scared out of your mind, and standing still as a board, you turn slowly to look at where the voice was coming from. When you turn all the way around, you notice it's a demon with long white hair dressed in red robes, sword at his side, and dog ears. "Well," he says, "Are you going to come back peacefully, or do I have to force you?" Frightened, the only thing you can think of was, was he the man from last night, but you cant speak a word. He looks at you and smirks, "Guess I have to force you." Before you have any chance to even comprehend what he said, your suddenly in his arms, flying over the trees. Even though he is flying fast, it takes about 4 minutes to get to wherever he was taking you. When he begins to fly lower, you notice smoke from a small fire, then some more people. There is two girls, a kitsune, a weird cat thing, and another man. Then, just like that, he drops you on the ground before he even lands. "INUYASHA!" the one girl screams at him as she rushes over to you. "Your such a jerk! Why would you do something like that! She could have gotten seriously hurt!" "Quit your nagging woman!" and within a blink of an eye, he disappeared flying into the trees. The girl shakes her head angrily then looks back at you. She smiles and helps you to your feet. When your up, the little kitsune jumps on your shoulder, causing you to scream loud. The little kitsune yells in terror and runs under the log the man and other woman are sitting on. They begin smiling, trying not to laugh at you. You suddenly fall to your knees and begin crying. "I want to go home. I don't know what's going on." you say. The girl standing over you gives the other two a dirty look, and they instantly stop smiling. She leans down and rubs your back. "I'm so sorry if Inuyasha scared you, he didn't mean it I swear." She sits on the ground next to you. "We found you last night. There was a man chasing you by the name of Naraku. When we found you, you were passed out in his arms and he was trying to take you to his castle. Inuyasha stopped him and saved you." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a white cloth, and begins to wipe your tears. You look at her, then around. She has long black hair and brown eyes, and strange clothes. The other two are also dressed a little strange. The man looks like a monk, and the other girl has a giant boomerang, a demon slayer maybe. They are glaring at you, so you turn away and look back at the girl in front of you. "My name is Kagome. The guy with the dog ears was Inuyasha, hell be back later after his tantrum, the guy over there is Miroku, and her name is Sango. Oh and the kitsune you scared is Shippo and the other one is Kirara." Shippo peeks his head out from inside the log. You notice and smile at him. He blushes and comes out a little more. "My name is Mai. I was chased from my home by that man last night, and now I have no idea where I am." Kagome looks at you, "He's a horrible demon. Why was he chasing you?" You look at her in the eyes. "I honestly don't know. I went out to get water from the spring, and he was in the tree. The next thing I knew, he was trying to grab me, so I ran." Kagome looks at the monk, Miroku, and the girl Sango. "That is a most unpleasant thought. What would Naraku want with a human?" he says. Sango closes her eyes, as if thinking. "Maybe he thought she was someone else." Shippo says as he comes out from under the log, and runs by Kagome. "No I don't think so Shippo." Miroku says to the little fox. While everyone is thinking, you run you fingers through your light brown, golden hair. Its full of knots and leaves. Kagome notices and says, "Oh no here Mai. Please use my brush." She pulls out a brush from her bag and starts brushing your hair. You use the white cloth she gave you to dry your eyes. When you glance at the others, you notice Sango was staring at you, like she was irritated or something. When she notices you looking, she quickly turns her head. You put your head down and sigh deeply. Kagome finally finishes with your hair, when Inuyasha comes back. You stand up and he looks at you. "Thank you so much for.." "What did Naraku want with you! And why was he chasing you!" You put your head down. "I.. I have no idea. I have never seen him in my life." "Your lying!" "INUYASHA STOP SCREAMING AT HER!" "STAY QUIET KAGOME, WHY WOULD HE CHASE HER IF SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" She puts her head down. "Maybe he was going to use her for something. It wouldn't be the first time he has manipulated a human into doing his dirty work." Inuyasha stays quiet for a moment. "I guess your right." He glares at you then begins to sit by the fire, throwing twigs and sticks into it. Miroku stands up, stretching. "Im going to get some rest now. Its late and the sun has set." "Me too Im really tired." Shippo says yawning. The two grab their blankets then head behind the bush behind them. "I don't let the boys sleep next to us when we sleep. They are nothing but perverts." Kagome whispers to you. "I am NOT a PERVERT!" Inuyasha screams. You and Kagome giggle at him and he seems to get angrier. "I am NOT!" he screams again, which only makes you two laugh harder. He closes his eyes and you can hear him cursing under his breath, which again, makes you laugh even harder. "What is your PROBLEM!" he screams, grabbing his blanket and going behind the bush with Miroku and Shippo. You and Kagome suddenly start bursting with laughter. "He is a big baby." Kagome says laughing. When your laughter ends, Sango stands and gets her blanket. "Im going to bed so can you two please keep it down?" "Sure thing Sango, We're sorry." Kagome says. Sango puts her blanket down by the fire and lays on top of it, pulling the other half over her. "When your ready to sleep, I will share my blanket with you, because we don't have extras." You smile and yawn. "Ready for bed?" she says smiling. You nod your head yes and she grabs the blanket, covering you and her. "Goodnight." she whispers. "Night Kagome." you say, and you fall asleep almost instantly.

When you wake up, everyone is sleeping except Sango. You sit up and rub your eyes. "The ground is so uncomfortable." you think to yourself. "Hey, Mai, is it?" Sango says. "Yes Sango?" "As the new girl, you don't know the rules. But every morning someone goes into the forest and looks for fruit, so we have something to eat. Since your new, your turn will start today." "Oh.." you say. You glance at Kagome, who is still asleep. You stand up and brush yourself off. "Where should I look?" you ask her. "Just go and wander around until you find something. Then pick it and bring it back." "Okay Ill try my best." you say smiling at her, and decide to go in the direction behind you. When you get far enough, you think you hear her laugh, but decide to shrug it off and continue looking. When you walk a little farther, you notice a blueberry bush. You pick as many as you can carry in your pockets and hands, and carry them back to where everyone was sleeping. When you get back, the fire has been restarted, and everyone is up. Kagome notices you coming back, and quickly runs to help you carry all the blueberries. "Mai there you are. Where have you been all this time." she asks taking your handfuls. "Its not safe walking around in the forest by yourself. "Sango told me I should try to go out and find breakfast for everyone." Kagome looks at Sango. "Did you tell her that? Why Sango? You know we have food here." You look at Sango who has a little smirk on her face. "I said nothing of the sort to her." Your jaw suddenly drops and your eyes well with water. "Yes, you did Sango. You told me every morning that someone different goes out looking for food." Sango looks at you, trying to hold a serious face. "No, I don't believe I said anything like that to you." You quickly look at Kagome, and she looks at you. "Well, Im not going to call anyone a liar, but that you Mai. This was very sweet. Now who wants blueberries in their pancakes?" Inuyasha was the first to run over with his plate and sit right next to Kagome. She giggles and begins to cook something called, pancakes. Sango has turned around with her hand over her mouth, laughing. "How could she do something so mean." you think to yourself. You quietly go behind one of the bushes and sit down. You feel like crying but don't want anyone to hear you, so you stand again and begin walking straight, deeper into the forest. Your eyes begin swelling with tears again, and running down your face. You have never had anyone do something like that to you before. While your lost in thought, you suddenly feel your foot get stuck under a trees root, and trip. "Ouch!" you scream, grabbing your knee. You look at it and wipe off the dirt. No blood, but a scrape that stings. You lay on the ground, and begin crying hysterically. Part of it is for the pain, the other part is for how rude everyone has been to you, except Kagome. You decide that your not going back, and feel bad about leaving Kagome. But you convince yourself you'll get over it quickly. Sitting up and wiping your eyes, you realize your in the same field with the flowers you seen when Inuyasha found you. Quickly, you grab a trees branch and pull yourself up. When your on your feet, you begin walking into the field of the flowers. You reach them and decide to pick one to smell, and it is the best thing you have ever smelt before. You lower the flower, and decide to walk around in the field. The smell of the flowers is all around you, and that somehow makes you feel better and happier now. You notice a rock in the middle of the field on a small hill, and decide to sit on it for a while. When you reach it, you notice the field goes on and on for miles, all of it covered with the beautiful flowers. You sit and rest, exhausted from all the walking. You look at your knee and it is still stinging, but not as much as before. You close your eyes and there is a cool breeze that hits your face. Everything here is perfect and so beautiful, you wish you could live in the field forever. When you open your eyes, you notice a man standing in front of you. He has long silver hair, yellow eyes, and a lot of armor. He has a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his face. It is obvious he is a demon, but one of the most attractive you have ever seen. "Hello…" you say in a low voice. He says nothing but just stares at you. You look around and behind you, then back to him. For some reason, that makes him smile. "Don't be nervous. I wont hurt you." he says. You begin to blush, and quickly cover your face with your hands. He laughs a little and begins to move towards you. You instantly turn beet red with every step closer he takes. When he is right by your side, he sits on the rock with you. "Tell me, what is your name? And what are you doing here." he asks. "Um.. My name is Mai, and I kind of wandered here." you say to him. He smiles, but before he has a chance to reply, Inuyasha comes crashing down from the sky in front of you. "What are you doing here!" he yells at the man. "My my Inuyasha, calm down. I am only talking to Mai. I am not here to start any trouble, so leave." "I will not! And Mai, get away from him!" He attempts to grab your arm and pull you away, but the man quickly grabs Inuyasha's arm first, and throws him. He quickly looks at you and says, "Please Mai, if you have nowhere else to go, come with me." Before you even have time to blush, Inuyasha comes flying at you both with his sword. The man quickly grabs you, and fly's into the air. In the air, you look at him shocked. He smiles at you and says, "Well?" You lower your head and look at Inuyasha, who is just hitting the rock now! "Wow, your so fast." you say. He laughs and squeezes you. "I will take that as a yes." he says still laughing. "Inuyasha," he calls out. "Do not worry, I will take good care of Mai." "You bastard bring her down here right now!" He smiles looking down at Inuyasha, then he looks at you. "Mai, my name is Sesshomaru, and you now belong to me." Almost immediately after his sentence, he pulls your head closer to his and kisses your lips. You close your eyes, but try to pull away. When he finishes the kiss and pulls away, you are bright red and he is lightly blushing. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells again, and jumps with his sword ready to swing. Sesshomaru quickly fly's away from the field, and over the forest. Everything is so beautiful from high up. You don't know what is going to happen now, but all you know is for some reason, you feel truly happy for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You Don't Even Know Me..

"Sesshomaru.." you say under your breath. He suddenly looks at you, "What is it my angel?" "Oh, nothing." you say back blushing. "Angel?" you think turning a little redder. Since the encounter with Inuyasha, that was the first time he has talked, and you have been flying for a long time. He has you wrapped in his arms, your chest to his. His grip is surprisingly loose, which is why your arms are wrapped around his neck tightly. "Here we are." he says flying lower. You look down and notice a river, with a little girl playing in the water, a small toad demon yelling at her, and a two headed beast with a mussel on each head, laying in the sun. When Sesshomaru lands, he puts you down, and the little girl runs over to you. She is very young, and so adorable. Her hair is black with part tied up on the side. Her clothes are soaked from playing in the water. "Jaken, build a fire so Rin doesn't catch a cold." Sesshomaru says to the toad demon. "Ye-yes my lord. Right away." he says running franticly into the forest. You look at the girl and smile and her grin gets bigger. "My name is Rin, and over there is Ah and Un. What's your name?" You look at Sesshomaru who has a slight smile on his face, then back at Rin. "My name is Mai. Its very nice to meet you." "She is so pretty Lord Sesshomaru." she says as she gives you a big hug. "Do you like to swim, Mai?" she asks excitedly. "Rin, Mai is very exhausted." "Oh." she says looking a little disappointed. "Maybe another time then." she quickly turns around and runs back into the water.

You turn and look at Sesshomaru, and he looks back. "Come sit with me." he says. "I would love to get to know you more." You follow him under a tree, and sit next to him, when he pulls you up on his lap. "Um.." you start. "What would you like to know about me?" "Whatever your willing to tell me, for now." he says. You look in his eyes and smile. It is the first time in a long time someone has been interested in what you have to say. "Well, I was born in the spring. I lived in a pretty big village, but I never really got along with anyone." "Hmm. I don't see why not." he says as he wraps his arms around your waist and hugs you, but suddenly, he looks very sad. "Mai, if you had the chance to go back to your old life, would you?" You lower your head and think. "I.. don't think so. I didn't really have a very exciting life." He lifts your head by your chin and looks in your eyes. "So, that means you want to stay with me then." he whispers. He moves closer to you and kisses you on the lips. You close your eyes and move your hand on his chest. He pulls you closer and begins to kiss you with his tongue now, when suddenly Jaken comes running out from behind the tree. "My lord, I found wood for the fire. I will start it right away." he screams as he races towards the river to build the fire. Rin has fallen asleep laying in the sun, but wakes up to the sound of Jaken's screaming. She quickly gets up and begins teasing and following him, which makes him scream even more. You look back at Sesshomaru who is watching Rin chase Jaken with a stick. He is smiling, when he looks back at you. "Would you like to finish what we started?" he asks picking you up, and walking into the forest. "A-actually, I am kind of hungry." you say quickly, struggling in his arms to get down. He carries you back to the edge of the forest and calls to Jaken. "Stop fooling around you imbecile. Make the fire. I will go look for something to eat." "Yes my lord! I am trying." "Well try harder." and with that he turns and within the blink of an eye, disappears.

When he returns, the sun is lower and the sky is a beautiful shade of red. Jaken rushes to him and takes the dead boar he was carrying, and the bag of fruit. Sesshomaru walks to the river and washes his hands, then comes and sits next to you. "I am sorry for the way I acted before." he extends his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close to him. You look up at him and smile. "It is okay. I didn't take anything to heart." He lets out a sigh and kisses your forehead. You begin to tell him more about yourself, about your family and siblings. By the time you finish, Jaken has finished cooking the boar and is now cutting it onto plates. He finishes and runs a plate to you. "Here young miss. I hope it is cooked to your liking." as he walks away he lets out an eerie laugh. You look at the food and it seems to look and smell just fine. You decide to wait for Jaken to return with Sesshomaru's plate, but he doesn't. "Sesshomaru.." you begin, but he instantly cuts you off, like he knows what you were going to ask. "I do not eat." he says looking at the river. "But why?" you ask. He looks at you and smiles. "Because I am a demon, so I do not have to eat." You look at the plate and stare at the food before picking up a piece and putting it in your mouth. While you are chewing, Sesshomaru leans over and kisses your puffed cheek, making you blush. He lets out a little laugh, and pulls you closer.

When you finish eating, Jaken comes and collects your plate. He quickly rushes to the river to wash them, but Rin is kicking water on him, making him furious. You notice from the corner of your eye that Sesshomaru is staring at you, so you turn your head. The sun has completely set, and the only light is from the fire, and the stars and moon. The reflection of all the light on his golden eyes is almost breathtaking. You rest your head on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, can you tell me some things about you now?" you wrap your arms around his chest. "Well, like what?" "Well, Id love to know everything." you say. "Heh, well I will not tell you everything so soon, but I will tell you what is necessary." You rest your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. He tells you about his mother and father, and how Inuyasha is his half brother. He also goes on to say something that is a great shock to you. "I am almost 200, Mai. It is time I have found a mate." You raise your head and look at him in the eyes. "A.. mate? So.. Me?" "Yes that's right. I have chosen you as my mate." "But, why me? Aren't I human? And, you don't even know much about me. You want me to give birth to your children?" He laughs and squeezes your tightly. "I do not care if you are human. And let me get to know you more before it happens then. I will give you all the time you need." He kisses your forehead and stands to stretch.

You have no idea what to think. At first, you thought he saved you to be nice, but now you know it was for you to mate with him. "If we had children together, would that be it then?" you ask him. He sits back down and pulls you into a tight hug. "No it would not. You are mine forever now. You already said so." You laugh and hug him back. "Forever? When did I say that?" "You didn't have to. It was easy to see when I asked you to come away with me." You blush hard and bury your face into his chest. His scent is like the red and yellow flowers in the field. He rubs your back up and down. You glance over and see Rin using Ah and Un as a pillow, and Jaken sleeping with a rock. You giggle at the sight and Sesshomaru pulls you away from the hug. He kisses your lips, then slowly works his tongue into your mouth. You kiss him back and close your eyes. When you finish kissing him, you fall to your back and look at the stars. He lays down as well and holds your hand. Together, you stare at the stars until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (A)

Thank You But No..

When dawn comes, you and Sesshomaru are still wide awake, staring at the pink sky. "Its so beautiful." you think to yourself. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your lips. You bury your face into his chest and finally fall asleep when the sun starts to rise. While sleeping, you dream about Sesshomaru and how he took you to stay with him. You even have his children in the dream. But something starts pulling your arm, and it wakes you up. When you sit up, you are no longer with Sesshomaru by the river, but locked in a wooden cage like box. Rin is next to you crying. "Rin what is going on!" "I don't know." she says trying to catch her breath. "I was sleeping and when I woke up we were in here." You go to one of the sides of the cage and look out. No one is around, but you see a few small huts far from where you are. You quickly start feeling the outside corners of the cage for a lock. When you find one, you try to pulling on it, but the rope isn't breaking. You go sit next to Rin and wrap your arm around her tightly. You try not to cry because you don't want her to feel any worse. "It will be okay Rin, Sesshomaru will be here soon." she suddenly looks at you and smiles, while wiping her eyes. "Your right Mai. Sesshomaru will come." she says cheerfully. "I guess I should have more confidence in him as well." you think.

After about 15 minutes, the cage starts moving. You go to look out and see a frog like demon carrying it. "Hey!" you scream. "Where are you taking us and who are you.!" The frog demon just looks at you and laughs, and continues walking towards the huts. When he reaches the huts, he lets out a loud croak. Not even a second later, other frog demons come out of the huts. They begin jumping around and trying to stick their hands into the cage with you and Rin. Scared and confused you begin kicking them away, frantically trying to get them to stop. Suddenly you hear a tiny bell sound, which makes the toad demons run into a line and bow. Out from one of the huts comes a lizard demon dressed in an elegant black yukata with gold and silver in circular pattern. He is also much bigger then the frog demons. He raises his hand and one of the toad demons runs to his side. "My lord we have kidnapped the humans as you wished." "Very good. Now it is only a matter of time until Sesshomaru comes." Sesshomaru? You and Rin quickly look at each other. Rin stands in the cage and screams, "Sesshomaru is going to come and save us. Just wait you ugly toads." The lizard demon laughs loudly, then the toad demons. The lizard lifts his hand and everyone stops laughing. He slowly walks to the cage.

"My my…this human is very outspoken. If I didn't plan on using you as bait first, I would kill you now." "You plan on killing us?" you ask in a scared voice. "Why yes my dear. Why shouldn't I after what happened to my tribe." "Your tribe? What does that have to do with us and Sesshomaru?" Rin asks. "Many years ago, a giant and terrible dog demon came to my peaceful village. He destroyed everything and everyone, but I was lucky to survive. So now because he is long dead, I plan on taking my revenge on his first born. I shall kill Sesshomaru, and then you two of course. Now, take them into the hut, and everyone else, use your smog to hide their scent." Rin sits next to you and smiles. "Sesshomaru is going to find us and kill them. Just wait Mai." You smile back at her, then you feel the cage lift. They take you into one of the huts. You peer out and see the frog demons breathing a dark mist from their mouths.

When the cage is put down, it suddenly opens. A frog demon pulls you out by your leg, and quickly ties your hands behind your back and your feet. He does the same to Rin, then covers both your mouths. He walks to the door and drops the shade, then sits next to you. "Ill be staying here incase you try to escape. If you so much as twitch when Sesshomaru gets here, I will kill you." Shortly after, the toad demons outside start making a lot of noise. You hear the lizard demon shouting, then everything goes quiet. Then, you hear Sesshomaru's voice. "I followed where you said to go in your note. Your ambush failed. Now tell me where they are." he says angrily. "Give them to me, now!" The lizard demon starts laughing. "The only way to get them back is to kill me. But it wont be so easy." You hear someone clap their hands. Without warning, the guard stands and quickly runs outside. There is a great deal of shouting and fighting coming from outside. You look around then notice that the guard was in such a hurry, he forgot his sword. You attempt to kick it over and unsheathe it. You finally manage to get the sword out and try to turn around. You get the sword in your hands, but the wrong end. Your hand suddenly feels wet and stings horribly. Your eyes begin to swell with water because of the pain. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru comes flying into the hut., then shortly after follows Jaken. "Jaken untie them and get them out of here." "Yes, yes my lord! Right away." He races towards you and unties you and Rin. He scoots you to your feet and pulls you out of the hut. When outside, you see Sesshomaru in a sword fight with the lizard demon, almost every one of the toad demons are dead. Jaken is pulling you trying to get you into the forest, where Ah-un is waiting behind the tree. He rushes you and Rin onto his back, then jumps on himself. Tears are streaming down your face as blood streams out of your hand. Your unable to see due to the pain. Jaken quickly get Ah-un into the air heading toward camp. Just as you land, you collapse off Ah-un.

You awake to Jaken tending to your wound. "Ah, your finally awake. Such a foolish human. Getting yourself hurt like this." You look around and notice Rin has fallen asleep in the shade. "She waited for you to wake up, but she was so exhausted." Jaken says as he finishes. You lay on your back and close your eyes. You cannot believe Sesshomaru actually saved you. You open your eyes and sigh deeply. The sky is almost dark now. You roll your head over and see Jaken working on a fire. Suddenly, a great gust of wind passes with a lot of dust. You sit up quickly, but when it finally clears, you notice.. "Sesshomaru." you say. You try to stand, but you fall to the ground. Your still exhausted from the excessive loss of blood. "It is fine, do not stand yet." he says in a low voice. He falls to his knees and hugs you. "I am sorry I let something like this happen. It wont ever again." "Sesshomaru. It is fine. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." He releases his grip on the hug a little, then picks you up. "Where are we going?" you ask. "To a special place." he says as he begins flying into the sky.

"Your going to enjoy this place." he says as he fly's over the trees. You start to inhale the scent of fresh water somewhere. You keep your eyes focused on the ground when suddenly, you notice a small river, with a waterfall, falling into a small lake. He fly's right to it and lands. You get on your feet and notice it is a hot spring. It is completely surrounded by trees, and you didn't notice any villages or people when you were flying with him. "There is no one around for miles. We will be all alone here." he says as he starts taking off his armor. You quickly turn your head away and blush uncontrollable. "You mean, we are going in.. together?" you ask a little embarrassed. "Why, is that a problem?" he asks as he starts to take off your clothes now. You quickly jump and turn around. You see he is fully nude, his body is so muscular and looks so soft. You try hard to control yourself not to look at his lower area, but fail. (nosebleed) You stare for a few seconds before turning around as fast as you can. He begins laughing uncontrollably, then once again, attempts to take off your clothes. ~ You turn and slap his hands away. "Not yet! I am still not ready for this." you shout. He lowers his head and begins to enter the water. You turn and walk into the forest. "I will find my way home then.

~Please if you are of a mature age go read, A Love Story Sesshomaru Unnecessary Continuations~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Think I Love You

You wander far and deep into the forest. It is pitch black, you cant even see one hand in front of your face. "What a jerk. Does he really think I am that easy." you think and begin feeling sad. "Are all men like this.." You sigh deeply with your hands in front of your face, feeling for things that you could walk into. The moon is hidden behind a cloud, but it doesn't really matter because of the thick branches and leaves overhead. You feel a little bad about leaving him in the spring, but you must make it known that he cannot think he can use you like that. You begin cheering yourself up a little by convincing yourself he is one of the biggest jerks on the planet, which is making you giggle. "Mai." you hear from behind you. You hear deep sniffing noises, then a laugh. "Yeah, its you alright." Right after the voice silenced, you were suddenly grabbed by your waist, and taken above the trees. You notice it is Inuyasha. "What are you doing in the forest at this time of night alone." "Well..me and Sesshomaru kind of got into a fight.." you say lowering your head. "Feh, didn't I tell you he was no good." he says as he moves you onto his back. You hold on with your legs wrapped around his stomach and your hands on his shoulders. "Why wont you just stay with me." he says in a low voice. He suddenly twitches his ears and says it again, but louder. "Why wont you just stay with US." You stare at his back while twirling a strand of his silver hair in your fingers. "Because, Sango doesn't like me. She lied to me and tried to get Kagome to hate me. You don't like me either so you don't have to fake it." "I don't like you?" he screams. He stops flying and lands on a tree branch. He spins you into his arms, and stares into your eyes. "You don't know how wrong you are about that, Mai." You stare back into his eyes, then turn your head. "Inuyasha don't you have Kagome? And besides that, no matter what…I have Sesshomaru." You sit on the branch, and he sits next to you.

Inuyasha sighs deeply and puts an arm around you. "She doesn't have to know you know. He doesn't either." he says trying to pull you in for a kiss. You fight to get free from his grasp, and finally manage, but fall from the tree in the process. Just as you are about to hit the ground, he catches you. He places you on your feet. "I am really sorry Mai. I don't know what came over me." He turns and you climb on his back. A few minutes later you are at his camp with the others. He walks to Kagome's bag and brings you a blanket, then turns to walk away. "Inuyasha, isn't this your blanket?" you whisper. "Its okay. You need it more then me. Goodnight Mai." he says yawning. When he gets far enough, you roll on your stomach and begin to cry. Sesshomaru didn't even try to stop you from walking away. "Maybe it was all an act just to get with me." you think. You wipe your eyes and roll the blanket into a ball, then bury your face into it and cry more. You wish you would have never left the spring, you want to still be with him, no matter how much of a jerk he is. You cry for a while longer, then finally fall asleep.

You awake to Kagome shaking your shoulder. "Mai, what are you doing here?" she keeps asking until you open your eyes. You sit up rubbing your eyes and she smiles at you. She stands and helps you to your feet. You look around and everyone is gathered around the fire, which Inuyasha is trying to start. You look back at Kagome and give her a weak smile. "Is everything okay? Inuyasha said he found you in the forest." she says. "Yeah everything is fine." you say with your fake smile. "And yes, I just wandered a little too far I guess." You decide not to tell her about the fight with Sesshomaru or the situation with Inuyasha. She gives you a disappointed face, then takes your hand. She takes you by the fire and sits with you. "Inuyasha your going to burn your face off!" she screams as she grabs the matches from him. "Come on Kagome! I almost had it!" he screams as he stands and walks into the forest. Kagome giggles, then makes the fire. You sit, not looking at anything, but your hands. "Is Sesshomaru going to come looking for me." you think to yourself. "Maybe he hates me now." You cover your face with your hands, and begin crying hard. Kagome comes back next to you and rubs your back. Shippo jumps into your lap and hugs your arm. "Hey Mai, if it makes you feel any better, we always run into Sesshomaru." he says cheerfully. You look at him and smile. "Yeah, I hope so." "Feh, why would you want to go back with him anyways!" Inuyasha says as he comes out from the forest. You lower your head and begin crying again. "Inuyasha don't say that! Its obvious that she loves him and misses him." Kagome whispers to him.

You stop crying for a few seconds. Do you love him? Even after he was such a jerk? You lift your head and wipe your eyes. Kagome is still rubbing your back with a worried look on her face. You stare into the fire, and try to think. "Heh, look who's here!" Inuyasha screams, then leaps into the sky. "Kagome, we should go with him." Miroku says. She nods her head and grabs her bow. Everyone stands and begins running in the direction where Inuyasha flew. Not even a minute after running, you start to hear swords clashing together. "Stay here with Shippo." Miroku says to you. Shippo jumps on your shoulder, and the others run faster into the forest. You stop running and begin walking slowly. "Why do we have to stay here?" you ask Shippo. "It doesn't matter I always go ahead with them anyways. Lets go Mai." he says as he jumps off your shoulder and runs towards the group. You begin running again as well, trying to keep up with him. You can almost hear Inuyasha and the others perfectly now. When you run past a few more trees, you see Shippo hiding behind a bush. You quickly go sit by him and look over it to see what is happening.

You see Miroku and Sango standing together, and Kagome closer to the battle with a bow and arrow in her hand. You look up and see Inuyasha fighting with a man. He has long black hair, and crimson eyes. He also has tentacle things sticking out from his back. "That man is Naraku." Shippo whispers to you. "Naraku.." you think for a second. "He's the man who was chasing me right?" Shippo stays quiet and watches the fight. Inuyasha and Naraku are fighting in the sky, clashing their swords together, when suddenly, Kagome shoots her arrow at Naraku. It fly's in the air right at him, and hits him straight in the chest. He falls to the ground, and purple gas comes leaking out of his wound. Inuyasha falls to the ground, seeming paralyzed. Kagome and the others run to him. She covers his nose with her sleeve, and Sango and Miroku take a battle stance, guarding him. Naraku stands, and laughs. "Until next time, Inuyasha." he says as he fly's away. Shippo jumps out from the bush and runs to Inuyasha, and you follow close behind. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from here Mai." Miroku says shaking his head. When you reach Inuyasha, Kagome pulls a little bottle out from her pocket, and pours the liquid inside into his mouth. He makes a face like it is very sour, then sits right up. "Thanks Kagome." he says. "That purple gas was Naraku's poison." Kagome says looking at you. "The stuff in the bottle is an antidote." "But it tastes like crap!" Inuyasha screams as he stands up. He suddenly looks to the sky, and so does everyone else.

A great big dog falls from the sky. It is white with red stripes on its face and..a crescent moon! "Sesshomaru!" you scream as you suddenly run towards him. "No stop!" Inuyasha says as he runs in front of you. "Miroku take her out of here now." he says. Sesshomaru roar's loud, then starts growing smaller, until he is back in his human form. "Inuyasha you shall take her nowhere but back to me." he says. "Heh you wish. Come and take her then." "Gladly." he says, then, disappears. He reappears behind Inuyasha, and tries to slice him with his sword. "Mai come on." Miroku says tugging your arm. You pull away from him and run to Sesshomaru. He puts his sword away as you jump into his free arm, and hug him tightly. "I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I thought you hated me." you say and begin crying. He hugs you back. "I would never hate you Mai." He releases you from the hug and glares at Inuyasha. As Sesshomaru turns away, Inuyasha comes racing at him with his sword. He quickly pulls his sword from its sheath and blocks Inuyasha's attack. "Jaken, come and take Mai and get her out of here." he says. Jaken suddenly comes running from behind a tree with Ah-un. He quickly pushes you on, and jumps on himself. You take one last look at Sesshomaru before you begin flying high into the sky.

When you land, Rin is sitting by the fire cooking some fish. "Mai!" she screams as she runs toward you. "I am so happy!" She hugs you and you hug back. "I missed you so much." she says smiling. "I missed you too Rin." you say as you kiss her forehead. Jaken walks by and makes a remark. "I will never get you humans. Disgusting." Rin looks at you and laughs, then runs to Ah-uh and pets his heads. She then leads him under a tree, where she sits with him. Jaken is finishing cooking the fish she started. You walk to Jaken and sit by him. "The food smells good." you say. "He looks at you and laughs. "That's not what you really want to talk about is it Mai." You look at him and smile. "Your right, no its not." He stands, flips the fish over the fire, then sits again. "Sesshomaru told me of his plan to try to seduce you, and I told him it might not work. He came back hours after you both left. He woke Rin and told her to stay put because he needed to take me and Ah-un. I left her my staff for protection and we searched all night for you." he says yawning. He begins to stand again, but you flip the fish for him. "How about, you take a nap, and I will finish cooking the food." you say. "Oh no I cant do that. Sesshomaru will kill me if he found out." he says in a scared voice. "No he wont I will make sure of that. So go take a nap it fine. I can watch Rin." Jaken stands and smiles. "Thank you so much Mai." he says yawning again and begins walking into the shade. Rin runs over and sits next to you. "You told Jaken to take a nap?" she asks. "Yeah. So while he sleeps I will watch you okay." She smiles big and hugs you. "So.." she says. "You never answered my question." You look at her curiously. "What was that?" "Do you like to swim?" You laugh and she begins laughing too. "Yeah I like to swim Rin." you say. "Ill tell you what, how about after we eat, we swim." She smiles and quickly asks, "Well is the food done yet?"

When the food is finished and eaten, you both go into the water for a swim. "Rin, don't go out too far. The current feels kind of strong." you say to her. The river is wide, and looks like it goes on for miles. The water is so clear too, you can see the fish. The two of you splash and play until nightfall, and finally get out when you wake up Jaken and he starts screaming. You get dressed, and sit by the warm fire, which Jaken has just restarted. Rin comes over and gives you a hug. "I had a lot of fun Mai." she says yawning. "Goodnight." she says. "Night Rin." You watch her walk to Ah-un and lay on him like he is a big pillow. When she falls asleep you stare into the fire. "What is taking Sesshomaru so long.." you think to yourself. Jaken has fallen asleep again and is snoring very loud. You stand and walk to the river, and dip your feet in and stare at the stars. While staring, you notice a shooting star. You quickly close your eyes and make a wish. "All I wish for, is the strength to tell Sesshomaru how I truly feel." you say under your breath. When you open your eyes, the star has passed, and the moon is half full. The little fish in the water are nibbling at your feet, which tickles, but you are more concerned at what is taking Sesshomaru so long.

Finally, after another hour, you hear sounds coming from behind the trees. You quickly stand and turn towards the noise. You take a few steps forward, and Sesshomaru comes stumbling out. You quickly run to him and help him regain his balance. "What happened!" you say helping him sit. He stares into your eyes and pulls you to sit closer to him. "I would have never guessed, that disgusting half breed liked you." He looks at you seriously. "Do you like him? What did he do when he found you in the woods." His eyes are turning reddish while he is asking you. "Sesshomaru, don't worry. Nothing happened. And yes, I know he likes me." "Why didn't you tell me before then." "Because I didn't know before. I thought he hated me like the others." Sesshomaru looks at the river, staring at it hard. Its not till then you notice the big gash on his back. "Sesshomaru, your back!" you say. "Come on, I will help you to the river. Let me clean it." "It is fine, I am a demon. It will heal within a day." "No come on, now!" you say in a commanding tone. He smiles at you, and you help him stand. When he gets to the river, he sits back to you, and begins taking off the top part of his armor. When its fully off, you notice the back wound is even deeper then you thought. "Who did this?" you ask ripping a piece of your clothing off, and soaking it in the water. "Inuyasha sliced me when I was dodging one of Kagome's arrows." he says. You kiss his shoulder, and begin cleaning the dried blood with the cloth. "Does it sting?" you ask. "Not at all. You don't even need to, it will heal." he says. You continue wiping it clean anyways.

When you finish, you notice the wound isn't as deep as it was before, it isn't even bleeding. "Wow..that's impressive" you say in amazement. Sesshomaru laughs and turns towards you. "Mai, do me a favor. Promise me you will not wander off ever again." You lower your head. "I promise. I am sorry for making you worry." "Making me worry? I have a question." he says. He lifts your head by your chin. "Were you really worried about my wound?" he asks. You blush lightly and nod your head yes. He smiles and kisses your cheek. "Sesshomaru.." you say whispering. "Yes Mai?" You turn his head towards yours, and kiss his lips. "I..I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trust In Love

He looks into your eyes with a serious face. "Really.." he says almost speechless. "Yes, I feel so foolish for not telling you sooner." "But, why all of a sudden?" "All I needed was some time, and you gave it to me." He looks down, but pulls you closer to him. You both stare at the river. The moonlight is beating down on the water, making it sparkle. "The water is beautiful, huh Sesshomaru?" He smiles and kisses your forehead. "Not as beautiful as you." You begin to laugh, and he seems confused. "Why was that funny?" "Because that was so corny." you say still giggling. He smiles and pulls you closer. "Mai, you still don't realize how much you mean to me." You rest your head on his chest, and he puts an arm around you. You both stay like that until you fall asleep in his arms.

When you wake in the morning, Sesshomaru isn't next to you. You sit up and look around. "He isn't here Mai. He went somewhere for important business. He will be back in the morning." Jaken says. He is making breakfast for Rin, who is still sleeping. "What was so important?" you think. "Jaken, what does Sesshomaru have to do that's "so important?" "How dare you question Lord Sesshomaru's priorities! The demon council would surely come after him if he hadn't attended this meeting." His eyes suddenly grow wide and he starts hitting himself with his staff. "Ohh! Lord Sesshomaru will never forgive me for telling a human about the council!" You stand and walk to him, taking his staff. "Jaken, its okay I wont say a word to him. But, what is the demon council?" "Oh well, their not just any demons, they are the leaders from all over the world. They meet once every few hundred years and discuss territory and stuff like that." "Why would Sesshomaru have to talk about land?" you ask handing his staff back. "Ohhh don't tell me you didn't know, Lord Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands." "He is? No I didn't know." "What!" he screams, waking Rin. She instantly jumps to her feet and tackles Jaken. "Good morning ugly face!" she screams. She runs from him and he chases her with a stick, until he falls in the river. Rin and you start laughing at him as he comes out of the river.

When Rin finishes eating, she goes for a walk with Ah-un, leaving you with Jaken by the river. "Lord Sesshomaru has a lot of influence and power on this side of the land. I'm surprised you didn't know." You lower your head. "Why, is it really that big of a deal?" "Why yes! Oh never mind, you're a human you wouldn't understand." he says as he sits in the shade next to you. The sun is very hot today with no clouds in the sky. "Will Rin be okay?" you ask looking at him. "Yes, she is with Ah-un. Sesshomaru actually trusts that beast with her more then me." You laugh at him and he gives you a dirty look. When you finish giggling, you decide to be serious for a while. "So, what do they do exactly at those meetings?" "Well, I have only been to one once, but they usually go somewhere secluded and secret. There they discuss which demons are getting too old and should give up their possession of the land to a stronger, younger demon. Then they fight about it if the demon doesn't want to give it up. Its really just a lot of chaos and confusion. "So, Sesshomaru has killed people over something so stupid?" "Ah, no Mai. Sesshomaru, no matter how cold hearted he may seem, wouldn't kill someone over something like that. You see, his father was the original Lord of these lands, and when he passed on, he left it to Sesshomaru and he has taken care of them ever since." You stretch your arms and thank Jaken for telling you about the council.

"So, do you think we can go to the council meeting?" "What! Are you insane! If Lord Sesshomaru finds out hell kill us both!" he says screaming. "Not to mention the other demons will rip us to shreds if they found us." "Aww please Jaken! Just let me know where it is." "I will not you pest and that's final!" He turns around, his back to you, and crosses his arms. "Fine Jaken, when Sesshomaru comes back I will just ask him how his meeting was." you say in a mocking tone. He quickly turns to you with his mouth opened. "You would do no such thing. Ill kill you before that happens!" he says raising his staff to you. You quickly grab it and stand, ready to break it in half. "GAH! Not my staff!" he screams. You move it into one hand and hold it above your head as he jumps and grabs for it. "Fine fine! You foolish human! But when we arrive I am leaving!" You drop his staff to the ground and smile. "Thank you Jaken."

You both begin following the river. "See those mountains beyond the trees? There is a clearing from a great fire up there and that's where the meeting is being held." Jaken says walking in front of you. The day is bright with not a single cloud, but there is a cool breeze every now and then. Jaken is now way ahead of you, so you run to catch up. "Jaken?" you say trying to catch your breath. "Please walk a little slower." He slows down and gives you a quick glance. "I will never understand why a human has Lord Sesshomaru's interest." You wipe the sweat from your forehead and look at him. "What do you mean?" "Well, Lord Sesshomaru never has any patients, let alone feelings, towards a human. He usually despises them." He gives you one more quick glance, the continues walking faster. "Jaken wait! What does Sesshomaru want with me anyways?" He turns and walks to the river. He begins splashes his face with water. "Now I wouldn't say My Lord is old, but he is getting along in years. He is almost past the age where he is able to have children." "Demons can only have children before a certain age?" He stands and begins walking again. "Oh yes, they become sterile and cannot get a woman pregnant." "But, cant Sesshomaru have children with a full female demon?" "Sesshomaru, besides his mother, are the final two dog demons in all of the world." You begin walking faster to keep up with Jaken, who has begun speed walking once again. "So, no matter what, Sesshomaru's children will become half breeds?" you say under your breath.

You and Jaken continue walking until the sun starts to set. You have made it finally to the mountains. "Not too much farther now Mai. But remember I am leaving before we even get there." he says as he stops walking. You smile and walk ahead of him. "I know, now lets go." He races ahead of you, but signals for you to walk much slower and quieter. You do as he said, and after a few minutes of walking through thick bushes, you finally make it into the clearing. "This is as far as I will go. Follow me if you want to leave now." he whispers. "No way Jaken. I will be fine I know how to get back." you whisper to him and hide behind a tree. Jaken races away back down the mountain. You slowly peek from behind the tree and see a group of demons in a circle. There is about thirty demons standing, some big and ugly, and others look just like men. Sesshomaru is to the far left of the group, with his head down. "So Sesshomaru, are you going to give up or are we going to have to make you?" a ogre like demon says. "Try your best, I will kill you all if I have to." he says pulling his sword from its sheath. All of the demons begin laughing at him, and pulling their weapons out as well. They all begin to run towards Sesshomaru with all their speed. He quickly flies into the air right at the perfect moment, and it able to slice the head off of a demon, before they all jump towards him.

You watch from behind the tree, trying not to make a single sound as Sesshomaru fights the demons. He is such a skilled fighter, you've never seen anything like it. He is insanely fast as well. He is able to kill a few more demons before he gets deep cut on his leg, making it almost impossible for him to stand. He struggles to his feet, and fights back with his sword, not being able to move as much as before. He kills another demon but as he goes to dodge another attack, he gets sliced on his chest. Blood instantly starts pouring from it and his mouth. "Sesshomaru!" you scream. You can no longer sit and watch, you must interfere even if it costs you your life. You quickly race towards him as fast as you can and wrap your arms around him. The other demons instantly stop and lower their weapons. You put your hand to his chest and try to stop the bleeding. "Wha..what are you doing here Mai?" "Jaken told me where you were please don't be mad at him. I just had a feeling about something and I made him tell me where you were."

One of the demons begins laughing. "So Sesshomaru is this the "mate" you were talking about? A mere human." They all begin laughing at him. "Shut up." he says in a whisper. "Hey, at least he wasn't lying." One of the demons shouts. "Yeah, but we cannot let his portion of the land go to a half breed." They all nod their heads. Sesshomaru pushes you away from him and attempts to stand. "Are you all fools…" he says getting to his feet. "Cant you beasts tell..shes not a normal human" he says using his sword for balance. "What does he mean, not normal?" you think. "Ahh, Sesshomaru is right." "Yes, yes I see now." The demons say to each other. "Sesshomaru.." you say to him. He quickly glares at you and you stop talking. "Well Sesshomaru, until you awaken her powers, you will have a huge target on yourself." one demon says to him. "This meeting is over." a voice says from within the group, then almost instantly, they all vanish, except for Sesshomaru.

He begins walking towards you using his sword as a cane. You stand and pull his arm around your shoulder. "Why did you come here Mai.." he says in a low voice. "I felt something was wrong..Im sorry." "Sorry? Don't be sorry, you saved my life." he whispers. You can tell he has lost a lot of blood, you try to carry him, ignoring the fact he is a lot heavier then you. When you reach the bottom of the mountain, Jaken, Ah-un, and Rin are waiting. "Quickly get him on Ah-un. We need to get him back to the camp." Jaken says trying to lift Sesshomaru's back leg. You lift him and gently put him on Ah-un's saddle and he instantly flies back to the camp with Jaken running after him. Rin grabs your hand, "Mai, I am worried about Lord Sesshomaru, but I don't feel like running." she says. You smile and begin walking with her back to camp.

While walking, you both notice a bush with flowers. "Mai can we stop so I can pick some for Lord Sesshomaru?" "Sure. That's a good idea." you say smiling and walk with her to the bush. She begins picking a bouquet for him, when you spot a rose bush in the distance. "Rin, wait here for a second." She nods and continues to pick the flowers. You walk to the bush and look at it. Most of the flowers are wilted, or missing petals. Your about to turn back, but spot one perfect rose on top of the bush. You reach your hand to get it, but prick the inside of your hand on the thorns. Blood starts racing down your wrist, but you still continue to tug at it. When it breaks free, your entire palm is covered with blood. You put your hand into your pocket, and hold the rose with the other. Rin comes walking over to you. "That's so pretty Mai. Lord Sesshomaru will love it." she says smiling. You look back at the bush she was picking flowers from and notice she has picked every single one.

When you both finally arrive, Jaken has wrapped all of Sesshomaru's wounds, and he now lays under a tree. Rin walks quietly next to him and lays down her bouquet. "Mai, Lord Sesshomaru said he wants you to sit by him until he wakes." Jaken says. You pull your hand from your pocket and look at your palm. The blood has stopped, but it still stings, and is covered with dry blood. Jaken grabs your hand and drags you to the river, where he begins soaking your hand. "Foolish human. You get hurt more often then any other human I have ever known." you smile at him, and he gives you an irritated looking face. After a few more minutes of soaking your hand, he tells you to gently wipe the dry blood off it. You do as he says, but it starts bleeding once you touch it. You decide to soak it a little longer, but it is still bleeding heavily.

The sky is entirely black, besides the moon and stars. Jaken and Rin have fallen asleep by the fire. When your hand finishes bleeding, you lift it from the water and use your clothes to dry it. You turn and look at Sesshomaru, who is still asleep. You walk to him quietly and sit by his side. "He looks so beautiful." you think to yourself. "Did he mean what he said? That I saved him.." You look down and notice your still holding the rose. It hasn't lost any petals, and hasn't wilted at all yet. Rin has tied her flowers together with the ribbon from her hair, and all the petals have almost entirely fallen off. You lay down next to Sesshomaru, and quickly fall asleep.

When you wake, Sesshomaru is sitting up, smelling the rose. You quickly sit up and he lifts his head from the flower. "Thank you so much Mai." he says. You smile at him, but suddenly make a face. Your hand still hasn't healed, and you just leaned on it to sit up, which made it bleed a lot again. "Mai, give me your hand." he says. You lift your hand, and he takes it into his. Suddenly, the pain stops, and the blood stops dripping. He opens his hand, and wipes it with his blanket. The holes in your hand are completely healed. "Sesshomaru, how did you do that?" he smiles and pulls you close to him. "I transferred some of my energy into your cuts." "Do you have the strength to do that? How are you feeling." you ask with a worried look. "Don't worry it didn't take a lot, and I feel fine." he says standing. "Sesshomaru don't stand yet!" you say. He smiles and begins to remove the bandages from his chest. "Your wounds aren't fully healed!" you scream. He smiles again, " Jaken made them a little too tight. I cant stand them. Please rewrap them for me." he says still smiling.

When he sits, he lifts his arms, ready for you to begin rewrapping his wounds. You kneel in front of him and begin to wrap them, but the whole time, you feel very uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru, why are you staring at me?" you whisper. He closes his eyes and doesn't answers. "Jeez you creep me out sometimes." you say softly. You look back up at him and he is still staring, which makes you smile. "What is so funny?" he asks seriously. "Oh nothing, you are just making me nervous." You finish wrapping his wounds and sit on the ground. He lays back and rests head on his pillow, and picks up the rose again. You lay next to him and wrap your arm around his waist, making sure not to rest it on his wound. "You know Mai, you put us both in danger today. You shouldn't have harassed Jaken about the council." You close your eyes and think about what happened, and it is true. "Your right Sesshomaru, now that I think about it, it was wrong of me. But if I hadn't.." "If you hadn't, I still would have been okay. I could have killed them with no problem." You lower your head and sigh deeply. "Mai, I am not saying this to make you upset, but you are in danger now." "Danger of what?" you ask. "Humans aren't suppost to know of the council. Now that you do, your life might be in danger."


End file.
